Affection
by ShayL
Summary: [BxG friendship fluff] Because of their blossoming friendship is why Ginji feels affectionate towards Ban. [Before series, after Ginji leaves Infinity Fortress]


Whoo, whoo, a second Get Backers one-shot being, of course, Ban/Ginji friendship fluff. I was reading through some various ideas of how the -chan for Ban came about and kind of came up with this.

I've been kind of wanting to do a short story on how Ban and Ginji's friendship came together and grew in the beginning, but I have a feeling that if I do anything, it'll just be one-shots. So... don't expect anything major...

: Takes place before the start of the series, shortly after Ginji left Infinity Fortress to team up with Ban, which explains why they're not as casual with each other as they normally would be.: All rights go to proper ownerships, thus not including me. I don't own Get Backers or any characters. Purely a fictional work.

* * *

"Wow, wow, what is this? It's really good!" The blonde chirped happily, licking away at his first ice cream cone, as the two boys sat in the town park on a wooden bench, enjoying the peaceful, warm weather.

Ban blinked, readjusting his purple-tinted glasses as his other arm rested on top of the back of the bench. "Huh? You never had ice cream before?"

He shook his head. "Nope! We didn't have these kind of things there." A vacant look was expressed momentarily, before he quickly switched over to a cheerful grin, flashing his teeth to his new friend. "But it's really good! I think I'll get another one!"

"Ah, not too much or else you'll get sick." Ban commented, inhaling from his cigarette that dangled loosely in his hands and blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

"Sick?" Ginji inquired, tilted his head confusingly. "Ah, it's okay, I don't get sick! Besides, only one more, okay?" He quickly jumped to his feet, making his way steadily to the ice cream vendor.

The dark-haired man quirked an eyebrow. "Don't get sick, huh?" Snorting, he crushed the cancer stick against the seat, tossing the stub to the ground. "Must be nice."

"Here Midou, I got you one too!" The blonde held out an extra cone in front of his face, causing the other boy to jump a bit in surprise.

"Uh..." Ban blinked a few times. "You didn't have to." Sighing, he took the offered treat, giving it a lick. "And you can call me Ban, you know."

Ginji stared for a few seconds, then broke out into another grin, causing Ban to wonder if he's really going to be this cheerful all the time. "Okay, Ban!" He munched rapidly through his second cone, unfortunately getting bits on his face. The other boy noticed, making a slightly disgruntled face, and dug into his pocket, retrieving a handkerchief.

"Hey, don't be so messy." He held out the cloth just as Ginji finished, the blonde licking one finger in his mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that." He took it, wiping his face off vigorously. Folding it back up, he was going to hand it back over, then thought again. "Ah... I'll wash it for you and give it back."

"All right."

The two sat in silence, observing the passerbys walking past and the children playing in the grass, games of pretend and make-believe. Brown eyes watched intently as one child continuously jumped in the air as he ran, claiming he had the power to fly, as the other kids followed him, innocent laughter filling the air.

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!" One boy called out to the one 'flying', tugging on his shirt. "Let's be superheroes. You can be Superman and I'll be Batman!"

Yuki grin happily in response. "Okay! Let's save the city from evil!"

"It's nice, to be innocent and carefree like them, huh?" Ginji snapped his attention away from the scene, gazing at his friend in curiosity. Ban pulled out another cigarette, lighting it up and inhaling before explaining. "I mean, they don't have to worry about anything except how long they can play for. They don't have to worry about watching their backs when they're walking around, worrying if someone is friend or foe."

The blonde didn't say anything, though an mesmerized look appeared in his eyes as he allowed a small smile to appear. He opened his mouth. "Then that's why we have to have people like us to protect their innocence and let them keep playing like this without having to worry about their safety."

The cigarette loosely hung from his lips, puffs of smoke floating from the burned end. "Yeah, that's why we're gonna be the Get Backers."

"Ban-chan..."

The dark-haired boy jumped, accidentally choking on his cigarette. Coughing harshly, he spat out the offender, thumping on his chest to calm down. Running a hand through his hair and leaning against the back of the wooden bench, he frowned at the other boy. "What did you call me?"

"Er, B-Ban-chan?" Ginji mumbled uneasily, wondering if he was in the wrong.

Ban frowned even deeper, sighing. "I said, **Ban**, no -chan. Why did you add that anyways?"

Ginji bit his bottom lip, shifting his eyes towards the children. "One boy called the other boy Yuki-chan. It seemed like they were close friends."

"That's because they're kids. Kids like everyone more so than adults unless they have a reason not to." Ban explained, grinding his ruined cigarette with the heel of his shoe. "They're just naturally more affectionate."

"So you don't want me to call you Ban-chan?"

Ban growled out of impatience. "It's just an affectionate term kids and people who like each a lot use, you don't use it casually."

"But I do like you a lot!" Ginji argued, placing a hand on Ban's arm. "I left Infinity Fortress for good so I could team up with you and form the Get Backers!"

A strange mix of warmth and discomfort came over the dark-haired boy though he didn't make a motion to remove Ginji's hand. "Yeah, but... eh, whatever. Just don't it all the time."

"Okay Ban-chan!"

Ban sighed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hoped you like. 


End file.
